Bentornato
by syntia.amano
Summary: Soichi memandang sosok di depannya tak percaya, seharusnya lelaki itu nggak ada disini! Pasti ilusi! 10051


Title : Bentornato

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Pairing : Byakuran Soichi

Genre : Romance

Rating : T amannya doank

Summary : Soichi memandang sosok di depannya tak percaya, seharusnya lelaki itu nggak ada disini!

O.O

Syntia : Iye iye gua tahu ultah Soichi masih lama justru yang baru lewat ultahnya Muku-sama tapi gua gak posting fanfic

Gaoi : Ngomong ma sapa?

Syntia : Hehe ada aja. WARNING! Shounen-ai, OOC maybe typo

O.O

BRUGH!

"Ti-dak-mung-kin,"lirih Soichi sambil memandangi sosok di depannya. Baru saja dia hendak merapikan kamarnya yang berantakkan karena terlalu sibuk dengan penelitiannya saat menatap sosok yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, mengawasinya seperti telah menemukan mangsa. Cepat-cepat Soichi berbalik dan menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras. "Sadarlah, ini pasti ilusi. Saat kau berbalik dia sudah tidak ada di sana." Soichi memberi dirinya sendiri sugesti berulang kali kemudian menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas berulang-ulang kemudian berbalik. "KENAPA MASIH ADA?"jeritnya.

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar orang yang menarik,"tawanya sambil mendekati teman satu kampusnya perlahan yang semakin mundur ke belakang. "Aku bukan hantu, Soichi,"tenangnya.

"Menurutku juga bukan, dan itu yang aku takutkan." Lelaki itu berhenti dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"godanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"tanyanya curiga. Matanya terus menatap di balik mata lelaki berambut putih itu waspada jika lelaki itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku merindukanmu?"tanyanya iseng.

"Maka dengan senang hati aku akan menyuruhmu keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak perlu mengusirku. Kita akan pergi berdua."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah tidak jelek berjalan keluar dengan teman satu kampusmu setelah seminggu mengurung diri di kamar kan? Cuacanya juga mendukung."

"Kau... mengawasiku..." Soichi marah, ada api di kedua matanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sering mengungkapkan emosimu, aku suka itu."

"Kita berdua tahu aku melakukannya agar aku bisa mendekatimu." Nada suaranya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Aku tersanjung."

"Apa-yang-kau-inginkan?"tanyanya lagi.

"Langsung to-the-point seperti biasa." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku ingin menemuimu, apa alasan itu cukup?"tanyanya.

"Seperti yang selalu aku bilang, kau tidak akan menemuiku kalau tidak ada keperluan. Tidak mungkin kau menemuiku hanya karena kau merindukanku. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi seperti itu,"ungkapnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat memalingkan muka. Sekali dia melepaskan pandangannya dia tahu dia akan kalah. Meskipun cara lelaki itu memandangnya sama sekali berbeda dengan bagaimana cara lelaki itu memandangnya selama ini.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah disadarkan anak itu aku jadi memiliki apa yang kau sebut dengan emosi?"tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Soichi mengerutkan dahinya memcoba meneliti ucapan lelaki itu. Perlahan dia mendekatinya dengan waspada. Dia tahu kalau dia melonggarkan pertahanannya mungkin saja tragedi akan terulang kembali. Meskipun dia juga tahu arcobaleno itu takkan melepaskannya kalau apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu tidak benar. "Apa yang kau lihat?"tanyanya saat tangan Soichi menyentuh pipinya. Rasa hangat mengalir dari arah sana.

"Kau... tidak mungkin memilikinya,"ujarnya takjub. Soichi sedikit menurunkan pertahanannya dengan merilekskan bahunya.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikiran buruk tentangku,"ucapnya sambil memijat lembut pangkal leher lelaki berambut coklat di depannya.

"Kau membuatku terlalu lama berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Hmm, kurasa itu ada benarnya." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum. Dia menangkup tangan Soichi yang berada di pipinya. "Tapi sekarang aku ingin kau melihat sosok diriku yang lain."

"Aku kuatir, kalau aku melakukannya aku tidak akan bisa terlepas darimu."

"Memangnya apa yang kini kau lihat?"godanya. Soichi tersenyum lembut.

"Aku melihat kelembutan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berada di bola matamu sampai sekarang. Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai mengubahmu menjadi semakin mirip manusia seperti ini?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanya apa yang telah mereka lakukan sampai membuatku lupa bagaimana seharusnya manusia itu." Mereka tertawa lirih. "Apa sekarang kau menerimaku kembali?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku dulu?"

"Makhluk egois yang selalu bermain-main dengan hidup orang lain dan selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri."

"Hmm, kurasa itu memang aku. Kau pintar mengungkapkan jati diri seseorang."

"Aku tidak akan berpikir begitu karena aku ternyata belum benar-benar mengenalmu." Lelaki itu melepaskan kacamata Soichi dan meletakkannya di lemari sebelah mereka berdua.

"Matamu indah,"pujinya.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku lebih tertarik pada alasan kenapa sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menggunakan lensa kontak."

"Agar kau tidak tertarik padaku,"goda Soichi. Tangannya dilingkarkan di leher lelaki itu.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak berhasil,"ungkapnya.

"Memang tidak berhasil tapi aku berhasil karena kau tetap tidak berhasil mendapatkanku." Soichi memandangnya lembut.

"Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkanmu sekarang." Lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Soichi namun tidak menariknya. Dia membiarkan ada jarak memisahkan mereka.

"Belum sepenuhnya." Soichi tersenyum. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam sesaat. "Apa kita tidak jadi pergi keluar?"tanyanya.

"Kalau kupikirkan sekarang mungkin itu gagasan yang buruk. Kau terlalu lama mengurung dirimu, jadi mungkin cuaca yang cerah tidak terlalu baik untukmu, meskipun sebenarnya kau benar-benar kekurangan vitamin D."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini?"tanyanya.

"Entahlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum nakal sambil melirik sesuatu yang langsung membuat Soichi sedikit merona.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang tidak sehat."

"Oh ya? Aku merasa hal itu akan sangat sehat." Soichi memandangnya kemudian menghela nafas. Dia mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada lelaki itu. Menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kau hampir tidak pernah memelukku seperti ini,"ujar Soichi yang semakin mendekapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin melakukannya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" Soichi langsung menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya kritis.

"Karena aku tidak boleh mempercayaimu." Soichi menghela nafas.

"Sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah mempercayaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan sesuatu pada orang yang sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tapi aku mempercayaimu untuk membantuku membunuh Arcobaleno,"tukasnya.

"Apa aku bisa senang dengan hal itu?" Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Mungkin tidak, bukannya kau yang merancang orang-orang untuk membunuhku?"

"Bagus kalau kau masih mampu untuk mengingatnya."

"Jadi sekarang ucapkan kata-kata ajaib itu!" suruhnya. Soichi memandangnya bingung.

"Kata-kata ajaib?" Lelaki itu menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Soichi perlahan, berlama-lama disana sebelum kembali memandang Soichi.

"Bentornato?"

"Ti amo."

O.O

Syntia : Muku-sama gomen ne gara-gara kepikiran terus ama AMV 6918 aku jadi nggak yakin buat buat 6927, hiks hiks.

Gaoi : Ngaku aja keasikan maen ke category laen *sigh.

Syntia : Nggak papa donk, demi menyemarakkan fandom laen hohoho. Akhir kata…

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
